What will be will be
by Ava Brett
Summary: A/U -Dean has always been certain of his life and destiny. He was a Hunter, nothing more and nothing less, but when destiny intervenes Dean finds himself forced into a new role in life. A father to two small abandoned children. In over his head, Dean has to find a way to balance his old life with his new life. Easy right? Well not if your name is Dean Winchester (Destiel, Sam/OFC)
1. Prologue - It should have been Sam

What will be will be

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters who are recognisable belong to me in this story. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**So here's another fresh offering for you.**

**This was originally part of a larger first chapter but I've found while I was reediting and polishing it up that it was beginning to get ridiculous in size so I've cut it down, splitting it into the prologue and into chapter one.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Dean has always been certain of his life and destiny. He was a Hunter, nothing more and nothing less, but when destiny intervenes, Dean finds himself forced into a new role in life. A father to two small abandoned children. In over his head, Dean has to find a way to balance his old life with his new life. Easy right? Well not if your name is Dean Winchester.**

Chapter Summary

**All he could think about was that it should have happened to Sam…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / OFC**

Chapter Romance

**None in this prologue**

* * *

Prologue

It should have been Sam

* * *

Dean Winchester liked to think he was a simply man when push came to shove. As long as he as clothed, fed and still had all his body parts intact then he was generally happy in life. He could ignore the fact that every supernatural creature in the world appeared to have him on their number one hit list; he could ignore the fact that his brother nagged him daily over every possible topic available. He could ignore the shitty conditions they lived in, the injuries he obtained almost daily, and the fact that his best friend was an Angel who had the emotional maturity level of a two year old. Hell he could even ignore the fact that sometimes when he allowed himself to think about his life, he actually realised how pathetic it really was.

Dean was the champion at ignoring things and just carrying on regardless of how he might have felt about things.

But this?

This was something that he couldn't ignore. Hell this was something which he had never even considered happening to him in his life time and Dean had spent a lot of time thinking about what could happen to him.

If this was going to happen to anyone in their barely functioning family then it should have been Sam. Not Dean.

Sam was the Winchester brother who actively sought out the norm, clinging desperately to the idea that he could be normal and stubbornly refusing to let go of it. Dean had accepted his fate as a freak when he had been four years old and told to protect his brother from everything which might harm him. It had been his Dad who had said those words to him, repeating it daily. Sometimes he would elaborate on the point, telling Dean that he was to use anything in his disposal to do it. Knives, a gun, even his fists. Anything which could be used to protect the youngest and yet Dean couldn't remember a time when his father had worried about Dean being protected and safe. It had always been about Sam when they were growing up.

Dean should have resented his brother while they were growing up but instead the opposite had happened and he had protected and loved Sam with an intensity which should have been frightening in a child so young and yet he knew no different. Dean would do whatever it took to make his brother happy. If Sam wanted to believe that he could have a normal life away from hunting and everything to do with it then Dean was happy to pick up the slack to allow that to happen.

He had always known that Sam was their father's favourite, Dean had merely been the bodyguard used to keep Sam safe when John was unable to be there. Dean had been a good solider who could listen to orders and obey them without constantly asking for the reasons behind the commands. Sam had been different, always challenging John and arguing with him and yet he was never punished, if it had been Dean to answer back the way Sam had then Dean would have gotten beaten to an inch of his life. No matter how hard Dean tried to win their father's approval he never succeeded and now that theor father was dead he never would.

Dean was determined not to allow anyone to get close to him again. If he allowed them through his defences then it would simply lead to pain since they would have the power to hurt him. Dean wouldn't allow anyone to have that level of power and control over him again.

There had been more times then he cared to remember when he had wished that things could have been different for him. He would look at Sam and wish that he had been given the same opportunity to go to University to study and learn instead of being made to stay behind. He wished that he could have had friends who would contact him because they simply wanted to talk or they fancied meeting him for a beer and not because something supernatural had occurred which they needed him to sort out. He wished he could have a family of his own who he could take care of, he would look at the houses they passed when they were in the impala and wished with every fibre of his being that one of them belonged to him and that he had a home of his own he could live in.

But he would simply push the thought away when it reared its head at him the same way he refused to acknowledge any thought which might have bordered lined pitying.

Dean was a Hunter and a home and a family didn't go with that job description.

Suddenly finding him self responsible for two small children who were relying on him to protect them was never meant to be part of the grand Dean Winchester master plan of life no matter how much he might think of it when he was alone. It was simply a random thought he had, the same way he would often think of pie and what his favourite flavour was.

It wasn't actually meant to happen.

He wasn't meant to get close to anyone, the minute people did they left him, either through their own choice because they had reached the decision that Dean was too emotionally scarred for them to deal with or because something had killed them trying to get to Dean.

Dean was simply bad luck in his eyes.

It would have been better for everyone involved if he had never found the pair of them. It would have been better for everyone if it had been Sam in that alley. That was a scenario which made plenty of sense.

He should have left them where he had found them; they would have remained there hidden from view until someone else found them. Someone who didn't have a massive mark over their head and a line of demons stretching back as far as the eyes could see wanting to gut him.

And yet here he was, a small baby held securely in the crook of his left arm, a second small figure pushed tightly against his side, face buried into Dean's stomach, whimpering quietly through a mixture of fear and exhaustion as two small hands clutched at Dean's dirty plaid shirt. The colt held tightly in Dean's free hand, pointing directly at the advancing hoard as he wondered for the hundredth time in the space of thirty minutes how exactly he had managed to get him self into this situation in the first place.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **

**Next chapter on the way tonight or first thing tomorrow morning…**


	2. Near Death Experience

What will be will be

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**So the original chapter has been split into three different chapters… I hadn't planned it originally but is the way it worked. This chapter and the next was Dean reminiscing how he ended up where he was in the prologue, after that we shall be with Dean in normal time, so the flash back would have ended!**

**Anyway enjoy **

Overall Summary

**A/U – Dean has always been certain of his life and destiny. He was a Hunter, nothing more and nothing less, but when destiny intervenes, Dean finds himself forced into a new role in life. A father to two small abandoned children. In over his head, Dean has to find a way to balance his old life with his new life. Easy right? Well not if your name is Dean Winchester.**

Chapter Summary

**So this was the way he was going to go then not with a big bang but a mere whimper instead…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / OFC**

Chapter Romance

**I think you can see that maybe our dear Castiel has a bit of a thing for Dean…**

* * *

Chapter One

Near death experience

* * *

It was meant to have been a simple hunt for them.

A way for Sam and Dean to ease them selves back into the Hunting game again without having their injured asses handed back to them by something they weren't ready to face yet. One simple Demon, Bobby had told them, standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest, who couldn't quite accept in its twisted mind that the apocalypse was over and had instead decided that terrorising a small town in the middle of nowhere was the answer to working out its rage and frustration.

It was the kind of case which the two Winchester brothers could do with their eyes closed and one hand tied behind their backs. A case where it didn't matter that they were injured and exhausted from the last final battle of the apocalypse simply because there had been nothing in the case summary Bobby had given to them, which looked as though it would cause them the slightest bit of trouble.

It should have been easy.

They had set off from Bobby's house the minute Bobby had told them about the case, turning to face which other on the sofa and sharing a quick questioning look. Both of them coming to the same conclusion in their minds that the sooner they killed the Demon and freed the poor possessed bastard it had hitched a ride with, the sooner they could be back at Bobby's resting and healing up until they were ready to set off on the road again.

Dean had driven the two hours it took to get to the town while Sam slept beside him, singing along quietly with the radio so he didn't disturb his brother and ignoring how tired he felt. He literally felt as though he could sleep for a month easily, that and eat lots of pie of course. There was always room for pie in his mind regardless of how injured he might have been. If ganking one pissed off Demon which couldn't let go meant he could do both those things then he was definitely onboard for it.

He should have realised when the roads remained clear of everyone but themselves that things with this Hunt weren't going to go their way. They were the Winchester brothers after all and Lady Luck had never exactly been on their side in the past. It wouldn't have surprised Dean in the slightest if Lady Luck had in fact joined the long queue of Supernatural beings and human all waiting for a chance to take them both out, god knew there were enough of both who would give up a limb for the chance to be the one to say that they had killed them. Dean found him self vaguely proud of the fact, at least it showed that they were doing their job correctly.

Within a minute of stepping out of the impala and glancing around the quiet town Dean realised with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that they were in serious shit.

One Demon they could easily have dealt with. A whole possessed town all with the one goal of killing both Winchester brothers in a very slow, very messy manner wasn't going to be quite as easy for them to deal with, especially when the possessed town folk had clearly been informed by someone that they had been on their way and had been waiting for them to arrive with bated breath.

Dean blinked, staring out at the hoard of Demons in front of him before he turned his head and met Sam's wide, surprised eyes over the roof of the impala, meeting them only for a second before he was suddenly flying through the air, slamming into a brick wall with a grunt as the impact of the contact smashed the air from his lungs, the back of his head colliding with the wall with a sickening thud which made his vision blacken around the edges. He didn't even have time to slide down the wall before a thick meaty hand wrapped around his neck, pinning him helplessly against it as Dean tried desperate to regain his bearings and figure out what the hell had just happened.

He heard Sam call out his name, desperation and concern lacing his brother's voice but he couldn't quite figure out where the voice was coming from. He groggily twisted his head, ignoring the pain the action caused him and searched the heaving crowd. He couldn't see his brother any where, all there was as far as the eye could see were floods of Demons, all with the same hungry black eyes, all of which were focused on him as thought he was the main course in a banquet. The Demon holding him was saying something to him but Dean couldn't make out the words over the roaring in his own ears.

The hand around his neck slowly began to squeeze cutting off his air supply. Dean could hear his own stuttered attempted to breathe fill his hearing as his head smacked back helplessly against the wall, one hand coming up to try and pry the Demon's hand away from his throat. His eyes focused on the blue sky above him as he continued to fight with every ounce of strength he still possessed.

If he had been able to spare the air, Dean might have laughed at how ironic his situation was. After everything he had lived through, after all the millions of life he had fought for and managed to save from a fate worse then death, this was how he was going to go out. Not with the big bang he would have desired if he had been given the choice but with a mere whisper.

The great Dean Winchester strangled by a lowly nameless demon in the middle of a small God forsaken town which most Americans probably had never even heard of before.

It would have been almost amusing if it wasn't so tragic.

He just hoped that there was a place for someone like him in heaven; he didn't want to go back into Hell again. The mere thought of experiencing that level of torture again gave Dean his second wind and his struggles resumed, more desperate and violent then before as he clawed at the hand holding him.

***Dean hold on***

Dean tried to obey the voice he recognised speaking in his mind. He would have known Castiel's voice anywhere; god knew he heard it enough on a daily basis. Dean had often wondered how the Angel managed to do that and whether he just did it with him or he used the same method of communication with Sam as well, but he eventually dismissed the thought as yet another thing he didn't understand about the Angel Species.

Dean struggled, trying to hold on like Castiel had told him to but it was a losing battle. He was only human, a weakened human at that and he needed oxygen, Oxygen which his body was currently being starved of. His vision flickered, blackening around the edges. He felt as though his lungs were going to explode as his thoughts took on a slow, dreamy quality which he rarely experienced when he was awake and functioning at full capacity.

He wished that he could have known that Sam was safe and that the Demons hadn't managed to get him but he was aware that it was a wish which wasn't going to be answered. He managed to tilt his head down, glancing around the battle field but he still couldn't see him nor could he hear him calling for him. Did that mean Sam was already dead or injured? He hoped Castiel would get there in time to help Sam and to get him out of there. His brother was bound to blame him self for what happened to him, the same way he always did when Dean was injured by something. Hw wondered whether Castiel would be able to tell that he forgave him for being too late to save him?

Dying wasn't all bad he decided, vaguely aware that his hand dropped away from the Demon's, hanging limply at his side.

At least he would be with Castiel in heaven

***No!***

The voice was loud and furious in his mind, demanding his attention. Dean gasped as the hand at his throat was ripped violently away from him, the fingernails ripping at the sensitive skin of his neck as Dean slumped down to the floor, landing awkwardly on his arm. Pain shot up his limb as he frantically breathed deeply, forcing air back into his starving lungs.

God who knew what air could taste so good.

"Dean! Dean are you okay? Speak to me, look at me. Damn it Dean open your eyes"

Dean forced his eyes open, tilting his head on the ground so he could see Sam bending over him. His brother was on his knees by him, his large arm gripping Dean's uninjured arm tightly as he gently pulled Dean up off the floor and onto his feet. Dean staggered as the ground tilted violently beneath him.

"Steady Dean, take it easy" Sam cautioned, concern in his voice and eyes. Dean blinked as his brother wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, steadying him until Dean got his balance back. He looked back at his brother, scanning his features to make sure he was okay. Other then a bleeding cut on his forehead Sam appeared to be unhurt.

"Sammy" Dean grunted as he pushed Sam gently away from him, wincing at the pain speaking the single word caused him. His voice had been a mere thread of sound.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, closing it when he was pushed roughly out of the way to be replaced by Castiel, a worried look in the blue eyes which locked on Dean's. Dean blinked when the Angel reached out silently and placed his hand lightly on Dean's bruised throat, the touch gentle producing a cooling sensation which sank into his skin. Dean slumped back against the wall with a silent gasp at the sheer relief the simple touch brought him.

***Dean***

Dean kept his eyes focused on the Angel's as he allowed a small half smile to curve his mouth before he turned away to look at Sam, surprised when he realised that his brother was still holding onto his arm.

"What about the Demons?" he demanded thankful when his voice came out sounding normal again. "Did you waste them all?" Sam's eyes flickered the Castiel, dropping to the hand still touching Dean's throat before he swallowed, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke.

"Cas dealt with them" he remarked. Dean raised an eyebrow at the tone Sam used but before he could question his brother Castiel spoke.

"Not all of them" he stated, taking his hand away from Dean's neck, his eyes still focused on his. "There are more Demons in this town, they will be gathering as we speak, ready to launch a second attack."

"You good to go Dean?" Sam demanded, finally letting go of Dean's arm. Dean rolled his eyes when Sam stayed closed to his side, his arm hovering as though he was waiting to catch Dean if he fell. Dean forced him self to straighten, flashing his brother a cocky grin.

"I am now"

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Run Sam

What will be will be

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**Sam and Dean Winchester and Castiel do not belong to me any shape or form.**

**The little ones however do so please do not use them without permission**

Author Note

**So here's the next chapter.**

**I'm gonna be honest, I'm feeling pretty damn depressed at the moment. Me and a friend were meant to be on our way to the UK supernatural convention today and were screwed by the organiser who never bothered to take the money from our account even though he had our bank details and sent us confirmation that our order had been received so yep. I'm highly depressed.**

**Joy**

**Anyway here's the next chapter**

**Please enjoy**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Dean has always been certain of his life and destiny. He was a Hunter, nothing more and nothing less, but when destiny intervenes, Dean finds himself forced into a new role in life. A father to two small abandoned children. In over his head, Dean has to find a way to balance his old life with his new life. Easy right? Well not if your name is Dean Winchester.**

Chapter Summary

**There was a moment of silence before a small head appeared above the rubbish structure, the same blue eyes from before focused on him and the gun with a terrified look**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / OFC**

Chapter Romance

**None in this one, I think Dean's mind is slightly preoccupied with staying alive at this moment in time ….**

* * *

Chapter Three

Run Sam

* * *

Dean stared past Sam and Castiel, his eyes narrowing as he saw the flood of demons coming towards them in a steady stream. He swallowed deeply, pushing his near death experience to the back of his mind and turned to his brother who had followed his gaze, staring with a look of mounting horror and disbelief at the oncoming crowd.

"Sam" Dean stated firmly, reaching out and grabbing his brother's arm forcing his attention back to him. "We've dealt with worst shit then those fuckers before and survived, we're gonna survive now. I've got some pie waiting back at Bobby's for me and there's no way in hell that I'm going out without eating it first" he declared. Sam's eyes dropped to Dean's neck before they flickered up to meet his eyes again, searching them closely for something. Whatever he saw in them relaxed him enough that the expression left his face, leaving one of determination behind instead.

"What's the plan this time then?" Sam asked.

Dean bit the inside of his lip hard, ignoring the taste of copper which filled his mouth at the movement, the taste of his own blood was one he was more then acquainted with. He shifted his gaze to Castiel for a moment before looking back at Sam.

"We need to split up" he announced, reaching up and running a hand through his short hair, his eyes slipping past his brother to see the demons getting closer to them. "We need to get the hell out of here now and regroup later on when its slightly safer. We're sitting ducks if we stay together and out here in the open. If we split then they'll be forced to split and we're have more chance in surviving if we have only a small group to deal with. I don't know about you Sam but I've no desire to get jumped again by one of those fuglies, once was enough for me" he remarked, automatically reaching up to rub his neck before he stopped him self and forced him self to drop his hand instead.

"I saw a warehouse on the outskirts of town when we were driving in, it looked-" the rest of his words were drowned out when Dean suddenly whipped the gun he kept in the waistband of his jeans up and pulled the trigger, the bullet just missing Sam's shoulder. Dean made a sound of satisfaction when the bullet slammed into the demons forehead, the impact sending them flying away from Sam's unprotected back.

"Yeah that's great Sammy, meet there, now fucking run."

Dean didn't wait for a response, turning from Sam and Castiel and sprinting in the opposite direction, hoping that Sam went the other way. He turned and shot two more advancing demons in the head to make sure that he held their attention.

His plan worked as more then half of them turned and ran after him, ignoring Sam completely. Dean ran, glancing back only once to look at Castiel. The Angel was surrounded by demons but was easily fighting them off with an almost bored look on his face. He glanced up as though he felt Dean's gaze, blue eyes meeting green with a sudden intent look.

***Do me a favour and stay with Sam Cas***

***Dean it would-***

***With Sam Cas, get him that warehouse he was going on about safely and then come for me, I'll probably need a lift from Angel Airways by then***

Dean didn't wait to see whether Castiel would obey him or not, his attention being firmly caught by the fact that the demons chasing him were quickly catching up to him, all with the same hungry look in their black eyes. Dean forced him self to go faster, thankful for the first time that he had gone running on a daily basis in an attempt to keep fit. Clearly it had paid off.

He could hear the pounding of feet behind him indicating that he had some very pissed off Demons after him but he forced him self to ignore them. He had to find somewhere safe where he could hide, a place which would give him enough time to come up with a plan to get passed a group of pissed off Demons who clearly wanted to bathe in his blood before the day was through. He had to get to the warehouse to meet Sam and Castiel, a warehouse which just happened to be in the opposite direction from where he was running to. It had been the reason he had picked the direction in the first place. If he went this way then Sam would have no choice but to run the right way.

He had seemed like such a good idea at the time to drag the majority of demons after him and away from his brother but now he wasn't quite so sure.

He twisted his body round and shot the nearest demon to him in the head, watching as the body dropped suddenly as heavy as stone. Dean had never been so thankful before that he had brought the colt with him out of his baby through habit. The other Demons were slower and hadn't rounded the corner yet giving Dean a brief breathing space. He reacted instantly, changing direction and running down the nearest alleyway, throwing himself behind a large metal dumpster, he rested his head against it for a moment, his fingers tightening on the colt as he waited for the first demon to appear in his sightline. He would have to try and hold them off from his position.

His breathing sounded loud and ragged in his ears but he forced him self to keep as quiet as he could, the last thing he needed was to alert the demons to exactly where he was hiding. He quickly took the time to open the barrel of his gun, silently cursing in his head when he realised that the colt only had four bullets left in it, Sam had taken Ruby's demon knife from him before they had even left Bobby's and all his other weapons were still locked away in the trunk of the impala which was sitting quietly on the street.

God he hoped his baby was alright, if they had damaged her in anyway then he would kill all of them.

Dean took a deep breath, closing the barrel and silently cursing his bad luck before he peered around the dumpster. The alley was deserted apart from himself which meant one of two things. Either Dean was dealing with the stupidest group of Demons he had ever come across or he was dealing with a group of Demons who knew that he was trapped and probably low on ammo and was simply lying in wait for him out of his sightline, waiting patiently for him to make a break for it so they could jump him.

He really hoped it was the first option and not the second one.

A sound caught his attention and he turned, his eyes focusing on the pile of rubbish stacked up on the opposite side of the alley to him. He stared at it, his eyes narrowing as he realised that there was something very unnatural about the way it was stacked up. Most people merely threw the rubbish to the ground, uncaring on where it landed but this, this was different.

Dean blinked, eyes narrowing as he spotted a pair of large blue eyes peering at him through one of the small gaps in the structure. Gaps which he now realised were small peepholes. Whoever was hiding clearly had no desire to be found, not that Dean could blame them, it wasn't like he particularly wanted to be found either, not when he only had four bullets left.

"I can see you, you know, you might as well come out" he hissed quietly, his hand tightening on the handle of his gun as he scooted back slightly, lifting the colt and pointing it at the rubbish pile, his finger pressed lightly on the trigger. There was a moment of silence before a small head appeared above the rubbish structure, the same blue eyes from before focused on him and the gun with a terrified look.

The boy couldn't have been more then four years old.

Dean blinked in shock, meeting the blue eyes head on before he slowly lowered the tip of gun so it was pointing towards the floor instead of the boy.

He could hear a voice in his head which sounded surprisingly like his father's berating him for forgetting all the lessons which he had been painstakingly taught. Always shoot first regardless of what you're faced with and ask questions or regret your actions later and yet Dean couldn't bring him self to shoot someone so young, someone who was so clearly terrified.

Instead he reached into the pocket of his light jacket and pulled out the silver flask he always kept with him. He slowly opened it, his eyes fixed on the blue eyes as he crept forward slightly. He remained still before he sprung forward his hand jerking spraying the child with holy water. He breathed a sigh of relief when the child didn't react to the water.

Clearly the kid wasn't a demon trying to trick Dean into letting his guard down.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid" Dean assured him, his eyes flickering between the boy and the empty entrance to the alleyway. He touched the silver flask to the back of the boy's small hand and waited for any sort of reaction to it. There was none which meant that the kid in front of him was as human as Dean was.

Dean shook his head, a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

What the hell was a kid this young doing hiding in an alleyway completely alone?

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

The boy tilted his head to the side, clearly trying to decide whether he should answer Dean or not. There was an old weary look in the boy's eyes which reminded Dean of him self. The boy sighed and slowly shook his head with a helpless shrug.

"Right so you aren't much of a talker then," Dean remarked reaching up and running a hand through his hair. "That's fine, I can deal with that. The thing is kid that you can't stay here and there's no way in hell that I'm gonna leave you here with everything that's going on in this town at the moment so the only solution is for you to come with me, I'm not leaving you alone in this alleyway and that is that," he opened his mouth to say more but stopped when another small snuffling sound caught his attention. He frowned, looking away from the boy and peered over the top of the rubbish pile surprised to see a small wrapped up baby next to the boy.

He blinked when the boy suddenly flung his body between Dean and the baby, an almost desperate savage look coming to his face as he held out his hand towards Dean as though it would stop him.

"Hey don't worry; I'm not going to hurt either of you I promise" Dean assured the small boy. "But neither of you can stay here you know, I know it's a lot to ask but you just need to trust me. All I want to do is get you out of here and get you somewhere safe" Dean met the boy's frightened eyes with a steady look watching the exact moment when all the fight drained out of him. The boy's body slumping down "Are you ok?" Dean asked in concern, reaching out and touching the boy's arm gently.

The boy flinched away with a whimper.

Dean glanced towards the baby.

"Listen I'm just gonna pick your brother or sister up okay" Dean said "I'm not going to hurt them" he bent over and pushed some rubbish away, gently picking up the small bundle. The baby couldn't have been more then a few months old, staring up at him with inquisitive blue-green eyes. Dean felt a curious stirring in his heart as he met the innocent gaze, reaching up and running a hand over the dark brown hair on the baby's head. "I need you to stay real quiet ok?" he said to the boy who shot him another quick searching look before he nodded, a determined glint coming to his eyes. Dean adjusted the baby so it was resting against his shoulder and took a deep breath, his eyes flickering to the still empty entrance of the alleyway.

Where the hell were the demons? Something wasn't right here.

***Cas man, I seriously need you to get your butt over here and give me that lift now***

He waited with an increasing feeling of unease when he heard no response from his Angel.

***Cas? Are you there?***

Dean swallowed down his fear before he set his shoulders. If Castiel was fighting Demons off then he wouldn't have time to answer Dean's call however much he might want to which meant that Dean was completely on his own with two small children to protect.

Taking a deep breathe he stood up, reaching down and lifting the small boy over the barricade of rubbish. He placed him back on the floor and looked around him, his eyes lingering on the end of the alleyway.

"Bingo" he muttered softly to himself. He looked down at the boy who was watching him. "Come with me little man" he remarked, making his way silently down the alley. The boy followed him, one hand gripping the back of Dean's jeans. Dean found himself impressed by how quietly the boy moved. He bent down and peered through the hole at the bottom of the fence. It would be a tight fit but the boy and the baby should be able to squeeze in through the space.

"I need you to go through here" Dean stated pointing at the hole. "I'll pass the baby through to you. Once you're both through then I'll climb over the fence and join you" The boy moved his eyes from Dean's to stare at the top of the fence before they dropped to the small hole. "Do you think you can do it, if not then I could probably climb holding you both?"

The boy bit his lower lip for a moment, tilting his head to the side before he looked back up at Dean and gave him a determined nod.

"Good boy" Dean remarked, dropping a hand on the boy's slim shoulder, giving it a squeeze of comfort, noticing that the boy didn't flinch away from the contact this time. "We don't have time to waste so off you go." The boy nodded again before he walked to the fence, dropping to his knees and climbed through the gap. Dean reached down when the boy's coat got caught on the twisted wire and untangled him. When the boy was through he turned back to face Dean holding his arms out for his sibling. Dean took a deep breathe and passed baby through the hole, placing it in the boy's waiting arms. He held on until he was sure that the boy had a good hold of it before he stood up, taking a step back and leaping at the fence, making quick work of it.

He landed with a thump on the other side and looked around him carefully before he turned his gaze back to the boy, surprised that he had waited for him like Dean had told him to. Dean had half expected the boy to try and make a run for it. He was glad he didn't though, a kid that age wouldn't stand a chance in a demon infested town, especially if he had a baby to try and protect.

"Let's go" he said, scooping the baby out of the boy's arm and hurried down the alley towards the main road ahead of them. He wished he could pick the boy up as well but he didn't dare to. He needed to keep one hand free so he could shoot any demon who found them. When they came to the end of the alley Dean paused leaning down and meeting the boy's eyes with a steady look.

"Listen, if I pass you the baby then you run ok? No questions asked. I'll hold them off and you just run and try to find somewhere to hide, just like before ok?" he waited until the boy nodded his head before he stood up.

***Cas I really need you buddy***

There was no response.

Dean swallowed deeply praying that Sam and Castiel were alright wherever they were. One thing was clear though

He was completely on his own.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**I don't know whether writing supernatural stories over the next few days considering where I'm meant to be is a good thing or not but at least its keeping me busy **

**Thanks in advance if you've taken the time to review or favourite or follow this story. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
